To truly see with the windows of the soul
by Captain.Jay.C.U97
Summary: People say the eyes are the windows to the soul, no matter how much you try to hide how you're truly feeling whether it is faking a smile, building walls around your heart, being cold to the people around you if the right person looks into your eyes they will be able to unfold the secrets hidden deep within. But what happens when the right person opens up the windows to your soul?


People say the eyes are the windows to the soul, no matter how much you try to hide how you're truly feeling whether it is faking a smile, building walls around your heart, being cold to the people around you if the right person looks into your eyes they will be able to unfold the secrets hidden deep within. But what happens when the right person opens up the windows to the soul? Ever since she was young she had everything that people would dream for; money, fame, name and game. For the first 21 years of my life my eyes have been covered. Like blinds being pulled up my eyes also opened thanks to a mysterious and stoic Soi Fon. I saw what really happens when the light goes out.

Chapter 1:

_I open my eyes slightly only to shut the as soon as I opened them. _**'That's what I get for being careless and not closing the curtains before going to bed!'** _I slowly open them again, my eyes burning again but not as bad and my head begins to throb the more I open my eyes, the throbbing increased feeling as if my brain was a caged animal banging against the sides of my skull trying to get out. I try to raise my right arm to rub my eyes and temples but I feel an unfamiliar weight on my shoulder I look down to see a brunette. I quickly glance at the room I am in, nothing looked familiar then flashes of last night's events started to return to me. _**'Oh Yeah! I got hammered at the party but wasn't I leaving with a blonde?' **

She simply shrugs at the thoughtand begins to look around, seeing clothes scattered everywhere. She then slowly shuffles to the other side of the bed; the girl's head drops onto the mattress making a barely audible thud. She quickly turns to her side to see whether the girl was awake, satisfied with the sound of light snores, she sighs almost silently swings her legs to the side of the bed. She sits there for a few seconds; eyes closed and rubbing her temples. Finally feeling the pain of her hangover lessen, she gets up quickly rummaging through the mess they made last night trying to look for her clothes so she can get out of there before the brunette wakes up. After finding everything; her clothes, phone and shoes. She heads for the door, slowly putting her caramel hand onto the door knob she turns it and begins to pull the door open only to be granted with a SQUEEK!

**'DAMN this fucking creaking! ' **she hears shuffling of the bed sheets, closing her eyes mumbling silently **_"Oh Kami! Please don't let her be awake"._**

She lets out a relieved sigh when she hears no movement or voices; she proceeds to open the door once again. Another SQUEEEEEK! Is heard. **'For fucksakes! If this keeps happening I sure ain't gonna be leaving anytime soon-' **Her thoughts were soon cut off by a groggy quiet voice.

**_"Yoruichi"_** the girl on the bed said while she began to sit up and rub her eyes.

The girl by the door stood frozen with her hand on the door knob when she heard her name being called. Hearing the disturbance of the bed springs she knew she had been caught. **'Oh Kami! Why did this have to happen?!'** she silently cursed herself for not being more careful. Silence filled the room. The girl on the bed still rubbing her eyes, finally regaining her vision and sees the state of her room, she begins to recall the events of last night and a smile sprouts on her face. She then looks to the side of her bed to see no one, turning her head frantically she catches the purple headed girl holding the door knob, fully dressed, heels in her free hand.

**_"Where are you going Yoruichi?"_** the brunette asked while sitting straight up putting all her weight on her to arms, the grin she had disappearing and a brow raised.

**_"Uhhh… I got a message from my friend Kisuke saying that my friend Ukitake's illness has taken a toll on him once again. So I must leave to see him and I didn't want to wake you since you looked so peaceful-"_** turning to face the girl midway of her little 'lie' putting on a sad and concerned look on her face but her eyes glistened with her usual mischief and playfulness. BUT OF COURSE THE POOR BRUNETTE DIDN'T CATCH THE SPARKLE IN THE COCOA WOMAN'S EYES.

**_"Oh! I'm so sorry! Go now if you have to. I totally understand, I had an aunt who was ill all the time—"._** The brunette began to ramble.

Yoruichi quickly runs towards the bed and quickly pecks the girl before running towards the door, a grin growing on her face as she runs down the corridor and out of the apartment while shouting _**"I'll call you!"**_

The brunette's grin reappeared but after about thirty seconds she realised something. **'YORUICHI DOESN'T HAVE MY NUMBER!' **the girl thought as she quickly rushes to the door only to see her apartment empty. She frowns.

A/N: Bold/Italics - Speech

Bold - Thoughts

Italics - A characters P.O.V

Normal font - Normal P.O.V

Again I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS.


End file.
